fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Abyss
|name = Abyss, primordial of darkness and the endless black void|race = Primordial|birthdate = Created before time|birthplace = The endless black void|age = Ageless|gender = None|height = 6'3 (in human form)|weight = 165 (in human form)|eyes = Black (in human form)|hair = Black (in human form)|affiliation = None|occupation = Primordial, I guess|team = None|base of operations = None|status = Active|marital status = Does it really matter?|relatives = None?|magic = Shadow/darkness magic, space magic?, void magic (anti-magic)|weapons = Sword/Scimitar (in human form)}} Appearance Because Abyss' true body is incorporeal, as such it can change form at will. Sometimes taking a human form gender means little to Abyss. In human form he hoes by Abe, and in female form she goes by Aby. Abe often has black armor, hair, and eyes and a simple sword and a red sash around the waist, Aby often has a black armored vest and pants and holds a scimitar, she also has black hair and eyes like the male form. Personality Both Abe and Aby wonder about and often help people, but why is unknown. It is unclear what reason Abyss could have for living among humans on Earthland. Maybe he just wants to know what people are all about or fell human or something, that or maybe he got bored and needed to change it up a bit History Abyss may be one of a few primordials that has shown himself to humans on Earthland. It is said he is the blackness of the void personified and is older then time itself. It is even said that because he is older then time he is immune to time and temporal magics, but he also seams to be able to use some sort of anti-magic so it could also just be that. Magic & Abilities As the personification of the endless void, Abyss has shadow/darkness magic, he might even have space magic whatever that would mean and sometimes seems to use an anti magic. In his human form his magic use is relative to that of a normal human and is a master swordsman. Abyss also seems to have taken a liking to blacksmithing in his human form, even having worked with the forge god Valex Magnus Ulterra. Open the Gate! In order to walk among humans and such, Abyss needs to seal a good percentage of his power as to not be noticed. He has three seal all locked with 'key phrases' that once said, unlock his powers to an extent until his true form is reveled. He also does this cause his power is grate enough to warp the world around him, creating an artificial night wherever he is as well as a 'darkness fog' that makes sight at a long range vanish into darkness. ''"Thing of the Abyss, bring your eyes out of the darkness and see what lies before you! Open, gate of Endless Shadow!" ''is the 'key phrase' for the first seal. Unlocking it increases Abe's power to the point his clothes tare a bit and his armor cracks. His aura becomes dark, showing the shadow power using he was barely using before. ''"Thing of the Abyss, take your hand out of the darkness and let your true power be known! Open, gate of Eternal Darkness!" ''is the 'key phrase for the second seal. The power becomes so grate that his false human body starts to brake down from it. Rips in his skin form and shadow power leaks out like blood. ''"Thing of the Abyss, come out of the darkness and revel your true form! Open, gate of The Bottomless Pit!" ''is the third and final 'key phrase'. Saying it brakes down the fake body of Abe and shifts him to his true self. 'Abyss, the primordial of darkness and the endless black void.' In this form, Abyss is an incorporeal shadow being, and is thus resistant or outright immune to most damage types. Able to move through attacks with little to now effect to him. Anti-god magics and light magics are some of the few things that can do real damage to him. His fake body, oddly enough, acts sort of like a shell. It takes damage from things the true form does not, but protects the true form from anti-god and light magics that would be more damaging to it. This means to fight his major weaknesses he has to stay in his weaker forms. The shadow armor form is just a solid shadow construct around his false body, and can be used after his first unlock to guard the false body. Once in his true form, he has to remake his fake human body. This takes time. He often makes the armor form like a cocoon in this case to make it work faster. Forget me not For some reason, many people that meet Abe have a hard time remembering him after. This seems to only effect non-magic people or those with low levels of magic. It takes more time to effect those with stronger magic ability. But in time, even power mages will forget him unless they make efforts to remember him. Because Abe in his normal look seem mostly uninteresting and takes little attention, it's hard to track down a place he has been as most forget his prescience. If something Abe did has a major lasting effect or change on a person however, they won't be effected by this. Trivia * If anyone has any issues with him being over powered that's just to bad, I'll most likely almost never even use him in RP Category:Original Characters Category:Sword user